Gratitude
by OhMyGodOranges
Summary: Harry Potter saved the wizarding world, and Draco Malfoy's life. Draco is determined to find a way to repay him, regardless of what it is. However, finding the perfect gift proves more difficult than Draco would have expected. Slash/mature content in later chapters. Draco's POV. Ignores the epilogue.
1. Part 1

**Author's note: Many thanks to those who reviewed, are following this story or listed it as your favourite: MirrorFlower and DarkWind, TearfullPixie,Ceti H. Black,Sabine Michaelis, violetkitty02, starinshadows, cynefull, Pinguin05 and CaptainSilverSparrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Warning: Slash/ adult themes.**

The fire was all around them and the smoke made it hard to breathe. Draco clutched his only hope, his saviour with all his might, all thought absent from his head, leaving a pure and intense instinct to survive. Did he shout, did he whisper? He could not recall; things were happening too fast. Suddenly his lungs filled with clean air and he was flung from the broom to the floor. One bold, overpowering emotion broke through – he was grateful that he was alive, and he owed his life to Harry Potter.

The next thing he heard was an explosion somewhere not far from him. This made him scamper in a hurry; Goyle was nowhere to be seen. As he turned the corner, chaos, people fighting, hexes flying, walls collapsing, appeared before him. A hooded death eater shot a spell at him, and he instinctively yelled "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm on your side!" with his arms lifted above his head. As soon as the words came out, the death eater fell to the ground, stunned. While he glanced around looking for the do-gooder, he was rewarded with a punch straight to his face accompanied by words uttered by a voice he recognised as Potter's side-kick, Weasley. As he clambered up, he felt it again; the gratitude. He owed Potter everything. Everything that happened from this moment onwards he owed to him. The thought felt heavy; there was no time to dwell on it, however, he had to get out of the castle.

The next time Draco felt a strong emotion was in the wake of Voldemort's death. He watched, as if hypnotised, Potter's and the Dark Lord's duel, and even though he probably should have, he had no more energy to feel fearful. As the Dark Lord fell however, he felt some great, inexplicable weight leave his stomach and shoulders. For a moment he felt weightless and as cheers erupted around him, he was thrown back into his body with such force it made him double over. No more being forced to torture others, no more living in fear that he or his parents will be murdered or tortured at any moment. His body shook with emotion, shook with relief and at the pain he had to endure. He also felt the now familiar sensation of gratitude, gratitude to Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, the saviour of him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Draco said awkwardly. He hadn't seen Potter since his trial and of course, Potter was the reason that Draco and his parents were free.

"No problem," Potter said, looking just as awkward as Draco was feeling, shifting his arms as if they were too large to fit anywhere. Evidently liberating the wizarding world, having been on the run for a nearly a year, and killing the most powerful wizard since Grindelwald has not taught him hold himself in a way that anyone within a mile's radius could not read his emotions, Draco inwardly scoffed. "Have a seat, please," he said out loud; Potter complied. "I'm surprised you were able to get away between all the press conferences and helping the Ministry."

"To be honest I'm glad to get away sometimes."

Draco again was surprised; surely being in the spotlight still would appeal to Potter and his craving for fame? "You're probably wondering why I invited you here." Draco said.

"Yes."

Draco reminded himself that he would have to have this conversation with Potter sooner or later, and it was better to just get it over with. This did not help now however, with Potter's inquisitive and completely unashamed look fixed on Draco's face. He willed himself to go on. "We both know that you saved my life at least twice."

Potter just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I cannot ignore this debt, so I want you to choose what you would like as payment." Draco would have covered his face at the next words had he not been raised a Malfoy. "Name anything."

Potter, the noble self-sacrificing Gryffindor that he was, started protesting. "The things that I did were not for payment, I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"I know," Draco said, while inwardly scoffing at Gryffindors' predictability, "but even so, I do not want to owe you anything".

"You don't, Malfoy, we're even, forget it."

"I can't forget it," Draco said. "It's not for you, it's for me. I have to do this, Potter!"

"I don't want anything from you."

Draco ground his teeth; honestly, how could anyone not feel infuriated with Potter? "You don't understand how it feels! I owe you my life! To you! The idiotic Gryffindor! I have to set it right! I can't live my whole life being indebted to you, Potter!"

Potter, the annoying creature that he was had the audacity to smile at Draco's words. Smile!

"Is something funny?" Draco said, trying to but failing to keep his voice level after his earlier outburst, intermingled with desire to hex Potter into oblivion.

"No, it's just that I'm glad that you're back to normal. It was weird to have you be civil and polite." Before Draco could retort, he stood up and said "You owe me nothing. It's not as if you didn't have your part to play in the war. You did not tell them it was me back at the Manor, and I know you wouldn't have killed Dumbledore. Goodbye, Malfoy." and he departed.

* * *

Draco stared at the door closed at Potter's departure, dumbstruck. How did he know? Draco always wondered… Then he groaned when he realised that the whole reason he had invited Potter here and undergone this was for nothing – Potter infuriatingly refused to accept what Draco was offering him. He could have had any of the powerful magical artefacts that had been in the Malfoy line for generations, anything at all, and he refused. However easy Potter imagined it would be for Draco to let this go, it was impossible. Draco could not live with this gratitude hanging over his head at every single moment. He wanted his life to be his, not owed to his school enemy, he wanted to be free. If Potter would not request something himself, then Draco would have to find a gift that he wanted and needed, but would not ask for; something big enough to pay off the life debt. And a determined Slytherin would not fail.

**Author's note: This is the first part of a story I foresee to be made up of four parts altogether; I plan to upload the next part within the next 1-2 weeks.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review and**** let me know what you think. ****Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Part 2

**Author's note: Many thanks to those who reviewed, are following this story or listed it as your favourite: MirrorFlower and DarkWind, TearfullPixie,Ceti H. Black,Sabine Michaelis, violetkitty02, starinshadows, cynefull, Pinguin05, CaptainSilverSparrow, RAYNE1692, ladious18 and angelforbesmarch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Warning: Slash/adult themes in later parts.**

Over the next month Draco put his best efforts into observing Potter. He read the Daily Prophet, which mentioned Potter at least once daily; he arranged trips to the Ministry more frequently than was usual and the gold in all the right hands ensured that he was aware of a satisfactory amount of Potter's professional life. If he was honest, Draco was surprised at Potter's dedication – he spent most of his time at the Ministry partaking in Auror training, making changes, negotiating with heads of the departments for better elf rights for example. Draco spotted Granger with him during that conversation, who worked on the floor below. Then there were the meetings with mourning wizarding families, giving interviews and probably answering fan mail in the office that the Ministry of Magic granted. Draco could see that Potter looked overworked – he had dark circles under his eyes, his cloak looked baggy on him and Draco rarely saw him smile, rather assuming a serious expression.

Draco spent hours calculating what would make Potter happy. He wondered who he could bribe to give Potter more – a bigger office perhaps? More time off? Or make the department heads pass the laws he was campaigning for? Draco knew that while exchanging gold for information was easy, not many people would actually pass a law at a request of a former Death Eater. But no matter; if Draco was raised anything but a Malfoy, the task would have seemed daunting or impossible, but Draco viewed it as a challenge. And if there was one thing that his father taught him, it was that every apple tree had a few bad apples, and Draco was going to start with those.

A week later, following countless Disillusionment Charms and Transfiguration Spells, more than a few trips to Diagon Alley, and his pockets a considerable amount of Galleons lighter, Draco was sitting in his living room, exhausted, but happy with his work. He was certain that tomorrow he would walk into the Ministry, see Potter sitting in his big office, complete with an assistant, delighted about his upcoming holiday and about the passing of a very important law for house-elf rights. Draco had a fleeting thought about how his father would react if he found out that Draco's inheritance was being spent this way and smiled bitterly. Tomorrow would be the day that Draco is free.

As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace at the Ministry the next day, even before brushing the non-existent residual Floo Powder off his shoulders (having carefully cast an Imprevius Charm), Draco knew his plans had failed. Potter was having a near shouting match with the Minister's Assistant. Draco scoffed again as was becoming his habit in Potter's presence; could he not find a better place to lose his temper than the Ministry's Atrium? Draco could just imagine the Evening Prophet's headlines.

"I will not have it!" Potter said.

"But you deserve it, Harry, it's only fair you get some help with all you've been doing; you've been spending far too much time here as it is. The Auror training can be postponed!"

"You know it's not about that, Percy. There are people that need me here; I have to be here for them! And I do not need a bigger office or an assistant. The Ministry's resources would be better spent elsewhere!" And he walked away leaving an open-mouthed Weasley, Draco, and a few of the employees gathered, attracted to the scene by Potter's raised voice.

Draco was certain that no one had ever been as infuriating as Potter. Draco cursed himself for not realising this earlier; of course this was expected of the self-sacrificing Gryffindor that Potter was. At least he managed a small smile at the squeak and hug from Granger about the acceptance of the elf rights law. However, later that day, he still entered his small office with that same look of resigned seriousness. At this rate, Draco thought, he would never be free.

* * *

As was understandable, Draco refused to accept defeat. His next agenda was finding out about Potter's personal life, of which there did not seem to be much. Potter nodded and had fleeting chats with the people at the Ministry, including the Weasley he was arguing with, Weasley senior and a young witch with a hair colour that changed frequently, who came into the Ministry two days a week. For the rest he only spared polite smiles and work related conversation.

Every Saturday evening, to Draco's distaste, he met Granger at a Muggle pub. Draco thought it conspicuous that Weasley was absent, but again rumours were floating that Potter had broken one of their hearts. Draco assumed it was the little one he remembered Potter snogging at school. And just like that, a new plan formed in Draco's head.

Getting him his best friend back, Draco was certain, was a big enough thing to repay his debt. And honestly, sending both Potter and his side-kick Weasley letters of apology and getting them to meet was surprisingly easy; Gryffindors were far too trusting. The venue Draco chose for their meeting was the Hog's Head at Hogsmeade so that he could spy on them in disguise.

And so it was that next Sunday late afternoon found Draco at the Hog's Head wearing a long cloak covering his every recognisable feature, sitting at a corner table.

Potter walked in first, wearing a look of determined defiance, mixed with a hopeful hesitance. He got himself a butterbeer and sat down at a table. Witches and wizards present in the pub did not pay him much attention, which was another reason Draco chose this place; if Potter and Weasley ended up having a shouting match, at least the Hog's Head was more discreet than the Three Broomsticks. Weasley walked in a few minutes later, wearing that same expression of fearful resolve Draco remembered so well from school. He ordered a drink, spotted Potter and went to join him. For a few minutes they verbally danced around each other, followed by the confession of their feelings, complete with hugs and near tears; or so Draco imagined as he rolled his eyes under the cloak; he was not actually close enough to see the said tears. When they finally realised that neither of them sent a letter to each other, they seemingly dismissed it, as if having a secret do-gooder was an ordinary expectation of their lives. Only Gryffindors would trust this easily; has the war taught Potter nothing? You would think that at least having an impostor pretend to be a Professor for a year in order to capture him would have made have left an impression. Honestly, it was a mystery how he ever managed to defeat Voldemort.

Coming out of his reverie, Draco realised that Weasley had raised his voice. "Harry, she misses you; I thought this would mean you getting back together?"

"Ron, I told you before; it was the war, it changed things. When everything went back to normal it was not working."

"But she loves you! You loved her, that's what you said; you promised you wouldn't break her heart! She is my sister!"

"I know, please, she knows how I feel, I had no idea she still felt the same way about me. I'm sorry, Ron, but I stand by my decision." Weasley gave Potter one final contemptuous look, so unfamiliar when directed at the hero, and departed. Potter looked grief-stricken. Draco sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

And take time it did. Only after following the Weasley girl, finding out she had a boyfriend, sending fake confession letters to her brother, arranging for them to meet and have an open discussion (infused with hexes and plenty of shouting), did Potter's side-kick seem to accept the truth, that the girl still wanting Potter was all in his head. And of course Gryffindor courage would fail him now. He delayed contacting Potter and apologising until Draco did it on his behalf. Three weeks later, after seeing the golden trio having drinks together, Draco celebrated his success with a glass of Firewhiskey. Finally, it was over. Giving Potter his friend back indeed seemed a gift big enough to make him happy. Draco smiled. He was free.

A few days passed and Draco realised he was bored. Somehow, the scheming and the planning to make Potter happy had made him happy. It must have been the full engagement and clever use of Draco's intelligence it required. He decided however, to visit the Ministry for Potter's benefit one final time. He would see the smile on his face, the one that said that everything was right with Potter's world, and depart, reassured that his work was fruitful. When he arrived at the Ministry the next day and saw him however, Potter was wearing the same resigned expression. Evidently, this was not over after all.

**Author's note: This part took a little longer than expected; I plan to upload the next one within the next 1-2 weeks.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review and let me know if you did!**


	3. Part 3

**Author's note: Many thanks to those who reviewed, are following this story or listed it as your favourite: MirrorFlower and DarkWind, TearfullPixie, Ceti H. Black, Sabine Michaelis, violetkitty02, starinshadows, cynefull, Pinguin05, CaptainSilverSparrow, RAYNE1692, ladious18, angelforbesmarch, rutu14, missarcastic, Haruhibunny, thetownguy, cardfreak, DarkShadowPerfection, ladivina, Pulse of Madness, FantasticalUnicorn, CheshireClaireJane and** **Dora Malena.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Warning: This is the part where the slash theme begins to develop, although nothing explicit yet.**

After a few more days of debating, Draco decided that what Potter needed was love. Yes, he had both of his friends but other than seeing them one evening a week, he spent the rest of his time at the Ministry. Without delay Draco covertly searched and contacted available Gryffindors. The search returned results – who would not be interested in going out with the saviour of the wizarding world? Draco was certain that this plan would work.

Over the next month, as he watched Potter turn down person after person, Draco was not so sure that anything will make Potter happy after all, and he had to admit the possibility that he would fail. Thus he decided to arrange another meeting with Potter in order to openly find out what would make Potter happy, whether he wanted to disclose it or not.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Draco echoed himself from their previous meeting.

"No problem," so did Potter. "Are you going to tell me why you've been trying to fix me up with half of the wizarding world?" He inquired politely.

Draco stared. "You know about that?"

"Yes, I figured it out from the time I was offered a bigger office. I saw you at the Ministry at the time. If you don't mind me saying, it was obvious it was you," Potter said with a smile.

"Well why didn't you take it then?" Draco raised his voice, losing patience with Potter, which did not surprise him in the slightest anymore.

"I did not need it. And I could not afford to take time off; there are people who need me here. But surely you figured out as much listening to me shouting at Percy at the Ministry's Atrium?"

Draco had to bow his head in embarrassment; obviously he was not as subtle as he thought he was.

"I had an inkling you were behind the elf-rights law passing as well, but that was for a good cause, so I did not report you. I know that you were the one who got Ron and me back together, and that's great, really; thanks for that. Just stop sending people in my office to proposition me, it's making my colleagues uncomfortable, and me, for that matter."

Draco resisted the impulse to bang his head against the table. "But why won't you go out with any of them? There are plenty of good looking ones, most are Gryffindors, and they adore you!"

"I know, but maybe I don't want someone who adores me."

"Into masochism are you, Potter?"

"No," Potter said, not reacting to Draco's comment, "it just seems boring. I had that before, and it didn't last. Honestly, I think I'd much better be…' as if realising that he shared far too much personal information with his school enemy, Potter stopped.

"Much better be what?" Draco asked, curiosity aroused. He was also alert to the fact that the next words out could be helpful in him repaying his debt.

Potter shifted in his seat. "Well, alone."

"Potter, but you're not happy! Look at yourself, you're in the Ministry all of the time, you have virtually no personal life, surely some shagging would make you happier?" Draco said, his voice raised.

Potter reacted to the word 'shagging'. Draco's eyes lit up. "Wait, you don't mean that you are…"

Potter rose from his seat, cheeks red and Draco did not need more confirmation.

"You're a virgin?" Draco could not supress his glee and amazement from showing. "Saviour of the wizarding world… a virgin."

"Look it's not like that!" Potter said heatedly. "It's just that me and Ginny never…you know…"

"You can say sex, Potter."

He ignored Draco's remark. "And then later, I was not sure if people wanted me because I was famous or for me, and I had no time anyway, and who would want to be with someone who's never there?" Potter went on, perhaps glad to finally share this, as bizarre as it was sharing this with an ex-death eater.

"And then, well, I have never felt as passionate about anyone as I have about…" Potter looked up, again seemingly shy.

"As you have about whom, Potter?" Draco was not going to let this opportunity slip; if he found out who it was, he would just get Potter that person, Potter would be happy and he would be able to repay his debt!

Seconds passed and Potter was not replying. Draco felt his temper rise again.

"Potter, just tell me who it is, I can arrange you two to get together; why would you stand in the way of your own happiness?"

"It's not that easy!" Potter replied and Draco was glad to see that he was getting a reaction from Potter, as easy as that was during their school days.

He could feel for a change what it's like to be exasperated with someone as Draco was with him; Draco thought sulkily.

"They probably don't even like me" Potter said. "And I'm not even sure that I like them, it's all very complicated; just let it go, Malfoy," he said, rising from the chair.

"Bloody Gryffindors!" Draco exclaimed, breaking his resolve to be as polite as he could and (at least during this meeting) not to outwardly scoff or call Potter names. "Always putting yourself up as martyrs and self-sacrificing! But what about your feelings? Maybe that person has been in love with you for years, but you won't even let them know that! That's not noble, that's cowardly!"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter said in a low voice, reminding Draco of Potter's younger self, but Draco would not.

"You will never know if you don't tell them! The real reason is probably that you're scared of being rejected; what would the wizarding world think if they found out? Famous Harry Potter, a coward – I will never know how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord!"

"It's you, OK; it's you!" Potter shouted, his wand raised, standing by Draco's desk. Draco did shut up then. How was this even possible? Sure, Draco was handsome, rich and they did share a connection during the war, but he could have sworn that it was hate that was between them… Draco suddenly noticed that Potter was at the door.

"Wait," he said. Potter halted.

"I thought you hated me?" Draco said.

"I thought I did too." Potter replied without turning around. "But I'm not sure it was hate now; I just keep remembering how obsessed with you I was, how I hoped that we would have a confrontation, because... I had fun when we did. I think I fancied you." Potter's hand touched the door handle.

"No, wait, Potter, we have to talk about this." Draco said. "I still have to repay the debt and if it's me you want…"

"That's not why I told you, Malfoy!" Potter said turning around.

"I know; sit down though, let's talk." And as surprising as that was, Potter did.

**Author's note: This took quite a while, so to compensate I will aim to upload the next, and final part within a week.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review and let me know if you did!**


	4. Part 4

**Author's note: Many thanks to those who were following this story or listed it as your favourite: ****AchillesOfSparta****, angelforbesmarch, ****Bellesune****, CaptainSilverSparrow, cardfreak, ****Camille Wahlquist****, CheshireClaireJane, ****cheshirekitten909****, ****ChiffonShock****, cynefull, DarkShadowPerfection, ****deebum****, Dora Malena, ****Emerald Solstice****, FantasticalUnicorn, ****gaaraxnaru****, ****gill30ian****,****Gina-Ka-Amaya****, Haruhibunny,****IAmVenalAngel****, ****Irisi Nafretari****, ****jessie101sd****, ****jinnabun****, ****Julia Maria Menezes****, ****Katlyn Belles****, ****Koukou Ra-men****, ladious18, ladivina,****LadyDayna****, ****Logic-is-Opinion1422****, ****Lorelee13****, ****Merilwen-Vendethiel****, missarcastic, ****MrsDracoFelton****, ****musicrockz****, Pinguin05, ****pouchkine****, ****Princess Patterson****, Pulse of Madness,****Queenmarie124****, RAYNE1692, rutu14, Sabine Michaelis, ****SadieRose****, ****SamZelRavSmash****, ****Seborga-RPer****, ****Slytherinfan****, starinshadows, thetownguy, violetkitty02, ****xXallegedangelXx**** and ****xxcatxx1324****.**

**A special thanks to those who took time to review: ****Ceti H. Black, LieatWill, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, xxxwallflowerxxx,**

**TearfullPixie: I think the feelings were there and bubbling to get out, and I also think that for Harry it seemed quite a lot of pressure, since he seems to react quite strongly to taunting. **

**DrarryWriter99****: Staying in character is probably the best compliment I could receive, so many thanks for that! **

**To everyone who have gotten this far: hope this does not disappoint and you guys have been absolutely awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Warning: Please be informed that this part contains slash/mature content.**

* * *

As they talked, Draco knew that this was a sure way to repay his life debt; but how would he trick Potter into accepting it? He was bound to get all noble and protest about not wanting Draco like this. Little did he know, for Draco, nothing was a too big a price to pay for being free from this gratitude. And as Draco studied Potter's appearance, he admitted to himself that Potter was very handsome and sleeping with him would be far less difficult than parting with some ancient Malfoy artefact. Actually, Draco would be lying if he said he had not thought what it would be like… He quickly abandoned this train of thought. To succeed he would just use his charm, beauty, Slytherin manipulation and Malfoy powers of persuasion.

Draco shifted his chair so that he would be closer to Potter, who was rambling on about something insignificant: the school days. As Draco clasped his hand, Potter stopped mid-sentence and said:

"What are you doing?" He did not pull his hand away however, which Draco took as a good sign.

"Giving you what you want," Draco said simply and moved closer. He studied Potter's face, his long eyelashes, the stubble on his chin. Draco licked his lips. Potter shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Just relax, Potter," Draco said and leaned in for a kiss.

Before he knew what was happening, Potter jumped out of his seat, his wand pointing at Draco's neck.

"What are you doing?" said Draco, not amused.

"I'm not sure," Potter answered, lowering his wand. "It's just, it shouldn't happen like this. I know that you're doing this only because of me saving your life."

"Here we go," said Draco in a tired voice, "So predictable. I wouldn't be doing this if I did not want to, Potter. I'm not some sort of martyr who doesn't care about himself, like you!"

"I'm not a martyr; stop saying that!" Potter bellowed. Draco, exasperated, wanting to shut him up, to hex Potter but also to make him understand, reacted instinctively and crushed Potter's lips with his. Potter tried to move away, but Draco rammed him into a wall and continued kissing him, slightly less vigorously than before. A split second later he felt Potter relax into the kiss and participate more. As he did, Draco had to admit that Potter was not a bad kisser; Draco liked the feel of Potter's lips, soft and lush, and did not hesitate to explore his mouth with his own. Draco slowly moved one of his hands to Potter's chest, touching, stroking and with a satisfied smirk he felt Potter's erection against his body. Without delay, Draco started to move his other hand towards it, when Potter, with a sharp intake of breath, tensed up and pushed Draco away.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco said, exasperated, "I know you want me," and glanced meaningfully towards Potter's bulging trousers.

Potter's cheeks reddened. "I can't do it like this."

Draco felt too impatient for scoffing. "Why not? Did it not feel good?"

"No, it did," Potter said and blushed some more.

Draco flashed him a smile and came closer so that their bodies were almost touching, but not quite. Potter blushed even more fiercely and his breaths quickened. Draco extended his hand, unhurriedly, and touched Potter's waist, fingertips moving towards his hips, again, trusting his slow motion not to scare Potter away.

"No," Potter said and removed Draco's hand. Draco growled in frustration.

"What the hell is the matter?"

"Look, fine, I do want you. However, I not sure about you, but I do not want to be a slave to my biological urges." Draco would have sniggered at Potter's elegant phrasing, had he not been so aroused.

"Well then what do you want?" Draco asked, willing Potter to name something that could be given, fast, so that they could resume their earlier activities.

"I want this to be meaningful. I don't want to be just another one-night stand for you, or a… a cock with me attached to it." Draco smiled at his language – clearly it took a lot of effort for him to say 'cock.'

"You're not," said Draco, thinking of different ways to reassure Potter. And then he made a decision to be honest, which should have appealed to Potter's Gryffindor ways.

"What you said before, about thinking about me at school, well, you weren't the only one. I was jealous of you and I was angry at you for rejecting me and how you were always able to get away with things. But when I was older, I would catch myself thinking about you, before I fell asleep, imagining what this moment would be like…" Draco's mouth felt very dry. These thoughts were something no one else knew about and as reluctant as Draco was to admit them, it was necessary. Could it be that trying to make Potter happy over the past few months turned Draco's feelings into something more than just a secret school crush? "So perhaps this is not all about the life debt," Draco voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I wish things could be simple," Potter said inconsequently.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Things are never simple; surely the Boy Who Lived knows that." And with these words, the exasperation turned into lust for Potter once more and this time, it seemed like both wizards leaned into each other.

While the first kiss was slightly more forceful than was necessary, the ones that followed were far more delicate, yet still passionate. As clothes were falling off, both of them seemed to let the desire that was building up for years out; finally coming to terms with it, accepting it.

And though the gap of unshared thoughts and horrors that they lived through between them was vast, they overcame it with their passion, with each sweet lingering touch, lick, and kiss they landed on each other's skin. As they fell to the floor in a tumble, with Draco on top, he was as caring and gentle as a Slytherin could outwardly be, and he delighted at each moan, groan and gasp from Potter.

Later, when they climaxed, forming an intimate infinite connection with each other, Draco did indeed feel free, but as Potter smiled, a happy, wide, not a care in the world smile, he knew that it was not because of the debt, but because he finally got his secret heart's desire. And if Potter's satisfied look was anything to go by, the gratitude was being felt by Potter, now.

Before Draco fell asleep, he thought whether he should start calling Potter 'Harry', and as weird as that sounded in his head, he knew he would get used to it if time allowed. One thing he vowed though was that Potter, 'Harry' – Draco corrected himself, – would spend far less time in the Ministry in the future and far more time with him.


End file.
